


Unspeakable

by ingridmatthews



Category: Nicholas Nickleby - Charles Dickens
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, sweet smike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For the 100 Words community on Imzy.  The prompt "Chaos"





	

Smike's trembling limbs are stick thin, with hardly enough flesh clinging to them and what there is of it is covered with mottled bruises and whip red lines of pain, the cruel hand of the Schoolmaster revealed in each ugly stripe. Nicholas has nothing to soothe these wounds with, except for kind words and a warm embrace, the hay of various barns sticking to Smike's rags in spite of all efforts to be rid of it.

Nicholas picks at the hay discontentedly, his chaotic anger unspeakable, so he weeps instead, silently, while Smike sleeps cradled against him, happy at last.


End file.
